


Lines That Cross My Skin and Heart

by PurpleKlanceFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleKlanceFan/pseuds/PurpleKlanceFan
Summary: It all started with an argument. How could Keith have gone back to old habits?





	Lines That Cross My Skin and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my very first Klance story, as well as my first time writing for AOW3! I used to write Natsu/Lucy fanfics on Fanfiction.net, but NOW I wanna try something new! I hope you enjoy since it kinda sucks!

It started again. 

That awful habit that Keith had as a young teen, and well into his time in the Garrison, all the way to when they finally found Shiro, returned with a vengeance. And all after a stupid comment from Lance that turned into a full-blown argument.

Keith had never expected to return back to old habits, but after what Lance had said, he just sorts of… gave up. He allowed his deep inner thought to overwhelm himself, and that night, he had grabbed the knife that his mother had left for him and slashed all over.

That was a few weeks ago.

Since then, it was a nightly ritual. After dinner, it was to the training deck, to burn off all that he ate, then to the showers. Change back into his clothes, excluding the shoes and switching them to his lion slippers, and walk to his room. Pull out the knife and lift some article of clothing, and go to town.

There were pale marks that covered his hips, thighs, and arms, all now completely submerged by the fresh, new ones that scattered all over. They were on his wrists to his biceps, his ribcage to his hips, his thighs to his ankles, some were even on his neck, covered by his hair and the collar of his jacket.

And all because of Lance….  
-  
They had just been messing around. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk lounged around in the kitchen. Pidge typed away at her laptop at the small island that sat in the middle, muttering to herself, with the word “lions” and upgrades” frequenting her sentences. Hunk was over by the ovens, trying his hardest to perfect his “space cookies”, and Lance was taste-testing the batter, advising to add some of this or that. Keith had just walked in, and Lance, being the typical annoyingly-cute bastard he was, threw an offhand comment at Keith about something, and Keith replied back with an equally-as-rude comment of his own. They had continued to bicker until Lance said something he knew was not needed.

“Well, at least I have a fucking family to look forward to when I get back to Earth! YOU’RE just going to be alone for the rest of your life!!!” Lance had all but screeched at Keith, with his eyes squeezed tight and his fists clenched at his sides.

A set of gasps went off in the kitchen, including one from the culprit, but Keith wasn’t paying it any mind. He felt his face pale, and years of unshed tears began to gather in the corners of his violet eyes.

The dam had broke. The dam that held back all his insecurities, fears, doubts, and terrible thoughts allowed a breach, and then they all poured out into his head, and before Keith was even able to build it back up, he was overcome by the waves and drowned in them.

Keith hadn’t known how to react, except in the only way he knew: sprint. 

He ran all the way back to his room, and locked himself in for the rest of the day and well into the night, with many worried voices streaming in for outside the door. Hunk tried to offer him cookies and Shiro asked if he wanted to spar, to take his mind off. Pidge, being the little angel, just sat in front of the door, and tried to give him support through her presence, which had allowed him to stop slashing into his skin long enough to realize he had done enough, and clean them off.

Lance came and apologized for the door.

And Keith came out the next day, said he forgave Lance and told everyone he was okay now, that it was just a little breakdown.  
-  
Lies became Keith’s best friend that day.

Every time one of the others commented on his pale skin, he blamed it on the lighting, and not the blood loss. A question about the deep eyebags gave them an explanation on his late-night training that allowed time to slip past him, and not the hours he spent crying and slicing his body up. 

Nobody asked again after that, never delved too deep. Keith was still able to see the worry and distress in his teammates’ eyes, but nobody cared enough to pull him aside and make him tell them what’s up.  
-  
Then, Lance did.

After another grueling battle with the Galra, Keith was tired. It had become a natural occurrence by then that Keith would disappear, usually for the rest of the night, after a battle, and Lance was fed up with it. He had rarely seen his crush in weeks, and he noticed how shitty he looked. 

So as Keith was walking, he didn’t expect to be practically dragged by the wrist into Lance’s room. His wrist hurt like shit, and he hissed at the sharp pain that set in, along with the throbbing sensation that was left behind when his kidnapper let go of him.

“Okay, you are going to tell me what’s up with you, or so help me I will force it out of you,” Lance spoke, his voice laced with concern, seriousness, and something else that Keith couldn’t put his finger on.

“I’m fine. It’s just the lack of sunlight and late-night training that’s got me looking like this. So stop worrying about it.” Keith bit out sharply, his eyes not lifting from the ground.

“Bullshit, you aren’t fine. How can you explain the disappearances or the cries I hear from your room, huh?! I fucking care about you, and I just want you to be okay!! I want the person I love to be okay!” Lance yelled, and Keith was frozen. 

And then, Keith’s lips were moving on their own. 

The nights full of blood and cuts, passing out from blood loss, his live for Lance, everything. Tears welled up in both the paladin’s eyes, and by the end, they were holding each other, tears soaking one another and lying in Lance’s bed.

“I love you, Keith. Please, I don’t know what I would be able to do without you. Promise you’ll try to stop or talk to me.” Lance whispered into my hair, and Keith nodded his head.

Keith never cut again after that night, cuddled up with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and leave a comment on prompts and ideas, as well as just what I should improve on and what you liked! Love all you Klance fans! <3


End file.
